Affairs of the Heart
by PICKET-FENCES-CLOSER
Summary: Sequel to "The Heart of the Matter". Kenny is out of prison and hunting for his wife and daughter, while Max does everything she can to protect her daughter from knowing the truth.
1. Chapter 1

This picks up five years after "The Heart of the Matter".

* * *

 **Kenny – Paroled in Chicago**

Five years, he thought, sitting in his parents living room. Five years in prison. Five years of my freedom taken away by my whore wife. Who refused to testify at parole hearings or change her statement. She walked away, never showed back up, had her attorney handle the divorce when I refused to sign it. Now he won't tell me where she is. Off raising her bastard and ruining more lives. Max…she ruined my life…and she's out there.

"You need to let her go."

Kenny looked up at his father. "The woman who sent me to jail?"

"I'm very sorry Max did what she did. I know how much you loved her."

"Not anymore. She needs to…she needs to see what she did."

"What will that solve?"

She's out there, Kenny thought, with her daughter. Raising her to be…she has millions in that trust fund. She left me a small fortune with our house sale, checking and savings and a letter with the divorce saying to just leave her alone. That she wanted to start over. She doesn't deserve it. "She could have stopped this with one word. Instead she ran off, protected him…that bastard who…this is on Max."

"And her daughter?"

Lucas Cooper's daughter, he thought, who she… "What is she raising that kid to be? A cheating whore who ruins lives like her? She can't hide."

* * *

 **Max –**

She is pretty great, Max thought, looking at five-year-old Taylor snuggled up next to her. Sounding out words of her book, fiercely independent about it when I try to help her, not that she needs much help. "Sounds good, Tay."

"Mommy?"

She pressed her lips to the top of her head. "What's up, Kiddo?"

"Can you get me a daddy?"

She felt her heart stop at that. How do I… "Um, maybe some time."

"All my friends have them. Where is my daddy?"

In prison, she thought, for killing Luc. Who I thought was your dad, but…you are so Kenny's. No one knows, we fell of the planet together. This isn't fair to her. I was outed as the whore of Rome, my family, the Lacos' and Coopers hate me. They didn't even like Lucas, even after he sacrificed his own happiness and education to support them…but the Lacos' should have known Taylor. I was too scared and bolted. I suck. "Well, your daddy, remember what we talked about?"

"That he was a hero."

Max nodded. "Yeah."

"That he went away when I was in your tummy. But a new daddy. You can get married in a pretty dress."

Prison, she thought, and she'll never now. Not this sweet girl who deserves all the world has to offer. I don't think I want to get married ever again. "A pretty dress?"

"After you have my little brother," Taylor said, rubbing her seven-month-pregnant stomach. "We can be a real family, Mommy."

I am good at getting pregnant, Max thought, a one-night stand, with a 22-year-old tourist, and boom. A baby in my belly. Nah, I like being a mom. Tay is going to be a great big sister. "Hey, you and your little brother and me, we are a real family. I'd love to give you a daddy, Kiddo."

"Can we find one?"

Oh, my five-year-old matchmaker. I'd love my kids to have a dad, Lucas would have been amazing…Kenny too if I didn't do what I did…single mom. Two kids, two dads, using my middle name now. Hannah. No one is looking for a blonde Hannah Stewart. It could have been so different…why did I cheat? I always hopped into bed with Luc, and I was so in love with Kenny. I could have said what he wanted and…technically I wasn't sober. It could have been enough…he killed Lucas. He beat him and…that's not who I want to be married too. That's not who I want raising Taylor. "You want to find me a date?"

"Mommy," she sighed. "You're sad sometimes. My brother won't have a daddy either."

"How can I be sad when I have you and your little brother in here? I would love to give you guys a daddy, I would love to have a husband but…we're good Tay. I'm not sad. I have a great daughter, friends, we have fun and…we are a family. We can both wear pretty dresses anytime."

Taylor giggled, handing her the book. "Will you read the rest?"

She smiled as Taylor rubbed her belly. She's going to be a great big sister. "Yeah. Pass it over."

* * *

 **Kenny –**

"Your ex-wife left a very faint trail," Phillip Morris said. "She never closed on her house, but we found a birth record for a Taylor Emma Stewart, birthed to a Maxine Stewart."

"Taylor," Kenny repeated. "That's what she named her."

He nodded. "No father listed, but a perfectly healthy baby girl. She transferred her trust fund after that, and she and Taylor left Oregon. She applied for a passport for Taylor and renewed hers. She pinged two years ago, when she bought a home."

"Where?"

"She spent ample time traveling with Taylor. They finally settled down in Vancouver."

"She's in Canada?"

"She's living off her trust fund."

I can't leave the state, he thought, and she left the country. "I need you to go there."

"I've been," he said, sliding the pictures across the table. "Is this her?"

Max, he thought, touching the picture. What the hell, Max? Blonde, obviously far along in her pregnancy and holding a little girl's hand. "When were these taken?"

"Two days ago."

"She's pregnant?"

He nodded. "The father doesn't seem to be in the picture."

He looked back at the little girl. "That kid isn't black. That's Taylor?"

"There was no father listed on her birth certificate."

She would have put Lucas on it. She would have given Taylor his name. No, Max, no… "Are there more of her?"

He nodded, as Kenny shuffled through the pictures. "Here."

Damn you, he thought, staring at what he knew was his daughter at that moment. What did you do, Max? That's my kid. You may not have known when you were knocked up, but you knew when you had her. You stupid bitch, that's my kid. You sent me to prison and stole my daughter. "I need to talk to her."

"She still has restraining orders."

"She stole my daughter. Who the hell knocked her up again?"

"She's single. There is no man in the picture."

"So, she just bed hopped and got knocked up. Typical. I need to file a custody suit."

"We're going to need a paternity test. You're fresh out of prison. For all intents and purposes, Taylor is a happy and well-adjusted kid. She is a wonderful mother."

"She took my kid out of the country."

"You're not named as the father. You were convicted of manslaughter. Maxine has documented bruising. You keep calling her a whore. We can contact her through her lawyers."

My kid, Kenny thought, all this time…she must have hated that. I'm coming home to you, Max.

* * *

 **Max –**

Son of a bitch, Max thought, sitting down on her bed. Resting her hand on her 15-pound midsection, she swallowed back her tears and anger. No, I can do this. I need to do this for Taylor. Kenny…out on parole. I knew it was coming, I thought I'd have more time. I knew he would look for me…I wasn't planning on being seven-months-pregnant. I should have changed my name, moved to Australia…Taylor. She is what matters. Kenny. Private investigator and paternity testing. He knows…his family must know. Everyone hates me.

"Mommy?"

She looked up and smiled despite herself. "What's up, Kiddo?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Ah, come here," she sighed. I could. I could get some fake id's, god knows I have the money, flee from this and…no. I'm not the criminal here. Taylor deserves more. Go on the offensive, Max, Kenny doesn't matter anymore. I have kids to think about. He killed someone. He isn't the man I married, any more than I'm who he loved. I don't think he ever…he loved the ideal vision he had of me. I fell off the pedestal. He'd hate this blonde hair. The fact my kids are going to have different dads. Probably call me a whore again. I wanted a family, to be married and…I screwed up. Not again.

* * *

 **Kenny –**

"You didn't know."

Jimmy looked at his former deputy. We owed a visit, he thought, I did arrest him. Persuaded him to take the manslaughter charge…he would have been convicted and sentenced to life. "The pictures make it look that way. Max never said anything. We haven't heard from her since she left."

"You said I was sterile."

"You are," Jill said. "These things happen."

"Unless she was with someone else beside him."

Max who looked elated around Lucas, Jill thought, he was very gentle and caring with her. Concerned about her, even when he was injured. Excited about her being pregnant, and she…I think she was going to leave Kenny for him. She had those bruises…I think she loved Lucas Cooper. "It's possible. I think that is a question for Max."

"Her lawyers put up more restraining orders, injunctions…she has so much money. She's going to make this…she's keeping my kid away from me."

Max who fled, she was eight-months pregnant, Jill thought, and dropped out of sight. Kenny's baby…Oh, Max. Lucas died…she must be…Max. Look at her with her daughter, they do look happy together…and pregnant. "She had bruises, Kenny."

"All Cooper."

Jill looked back at the photos, very pregnant and a five-year-old. Happy, she does look happy, I think he hurt her. Got rough with her and she felt so guilty she let him. Then got close with Lucas, who was so good to her, she seemed to really like him touching her, holding his hand, there was something there. "She seemed very close with him."

"He forced her. She wouldn't have given him the time of day if he didn't rape her and make her think it was his. She didn't know what she was doing."

I think Lucas would have loved any baby she had, even when it turned out not to be his. "She said they dated."

"She was a child."

"That they went through a lot. They had to decide some adult things. She wanted to marry him, he convinced her to go away to school, she stood by him when his mom had cancer and they decided on her having an abortion."

"Max had a what?"

"She never told you."

"When? She just killed a baby."

Like you killed Lucas, Jill thought, devastated her. Then she had your baby and not his…she is smiling at her daughter in every picture…she loves her…and is very blonde. "She was 16, Lucas was with her, Kenny, she cared about him. She's going to fight you on this, even if you're the father, because of that. Why do you think she didn't tell you? She watched Lucas die and you killed him."

"He raped her."

"He didn't," Jill said quietly. "And deep down you know that."

* * *

 **Max –**

My lawyers are right, she thought, we can tie up the courts for months and…what if he comes here? Or has someone else since he can't leave the state…he wouldn't be that dumb. He wouldn't try to take Taylor. Would he? He hates me. No paternity testing. Pictures of my bruising. The video of him beating Luc…his record of fighting in prison. He won't touch her. Jumping as he phone rang, she froze at the familiar number. No…I can't. I like my new life, and…no. Screw it. "Hello?"

"Max?"

She sunk down on her porch chair and closed her eyes briefly. Calm. I've had five years to get myself together. "How did you get my number?"

Oh, she sounds wary, Jill thought. "I heard you were pregnant."

"How do you know all this?"

"Max, we're friends."

She bit her lip, rubbing her stomach for a long moment. "I don't have time for friends right now."

"We saw the pictures."

Of course, she thought, she told me Kenny was sterile and…I blew apart my marriage. Is she fishing for Kenny? "And?"

"Taylor, she's…she's white, Max."

"Who knows how many people I was fooling around with. Is there anything else? I have to pick Taylor up from school."

"I'm going to be in Vancouver. I would love to catch up."

She felt her heart stop. "I'm busy."

"I haven't even told you when."

"My attorney is handling all of this. I have to do what is best for my daughter. Just stay away from me."

Oh, Max, she thought, she sounds so cold. Not how she looked in those pictures, her pregnancy glow, laughing and smiling with Taylor. "Who is the father?"

"Not your concern."

"Max."

"I mean it. I started over. I put the past behind me. I don't need you calling me or showing up here. Taylor and this baby are my priorities. Good-bye, Jill."

* * *

 **Kenny –**

Stupid whore, he thought, what does she think she's doing? "She can't do this."

"She can and did. She didn't list you as the father. She can tie this up in courts for years."

"That's my daughter. I'm not letting her just…She knew it was my kid this whole time. She left me because she thought it was his and…she left the country with her. I'm going to her."

"It's a violation of your parole to leave the state, much less the country."

"That's my wife and kid. They're coming home."

* * *

 **Max –**

I hate my life, she thought, staring at the person on her porch a week later. I should have fled. Moved with Taylor across the world…really changed our names and identities. She's not going to know her father is a murderer. "I told you not to come here."

Look at her, Jill thought, she does glow when she's pregnant. And very blonde. "You're all belly again…I love your hair."

She rested her hand on her rapidly growing midsection. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a friend."

She shook her head. "I don't."

"You know Kenny isn't going to stop. He wants to meet his daughter. He wants to be part of her life."

"Kenny beat a man to death because I slept with him. I'm not letting him near my daughter."

"He's her father."

"That hasn't been proven. I'm a god damn whore. I could have been sleeping with the entire town. Who knows who her dad is. Good-bye."

"Max, wait."

"Nope. Get off my property and away from my family."

"Max!"

She pushed her blonde hair back and glared at her. "What do you want from me? I'm really trying here, I want to raise Taylor and this one I'm growing. I have a good life here and I'm not…. I'm not doing this."

"Mommy?"

"Hey, Kiddo" she said, her tone charging completely, as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "What's up?"

"Who are you? Mommy, you sound mad," Taylor said, looking at Jill. "Mommy you never get mad."

"Ah, everything is fine, Kiddo. I thought you were doing homework."

"I need you."

Oh, Max, Jill thought, looking at them together. She's…oh, she is Kenny's. There is no denying it. The shock of that…oh, Taylor loves her so much. Max can't wipe that smile off her face when she looks at her daughter.

"You have me," Max said, keeping her close and looking at Jill. "I have to go. Just leave us alone."

"Max."

She looked up. "Good-bye, Jill."

* * *

 **Kenny**

"I don't care about parole," Kenny said. "I need to see my daughter."

"If you violate your parole, you're going back to prison," his dad said. "She's putting you through hoops with the paternity but there is no denying you're the father by looking at Taylor. She took away our granddaughter, Kenny. She called a few times…I think it was to tell us, but we never took her calls."

"You can go. Bring her home."

"We are not kidnapping that girl."

"Max is not getting away with this. We need to do something before she vanishes completely with Taylor."

"She's seven-months-pregnant. She isn't going anywhere. She has an injunction from us, if she vanishes with Taylor she'll be caught."

Kenny shook his head, his anger knowing no bounds. "She's fucking rich. She can vanish."

* * *

 **Max**

She took another turn, watching the car four back from her. Hmm. It's been there the whole time. Kenny's detective? Jill? His lawyer? Keeping tabs on us…Damn it. Keep calm. Don't let them see you sweat. No where to hide, Max, Kenny won't let it go. Why did I think he would let me go? I should talk to him. Go to Chicago? No…Talk to Lauren, get her advice on it. Work out…don't admit Taylor is his. It's so obvious…that's why Jill flew to Vancouver. Medical conference, my ass. Taking anther right, she saw the car still following her. Damn it…Pulling into the school parking lot, she shifted into park, as the red car pulled in across the lot. Helpless, she thought, I hate feeling helpless. I hate that my mistakes ruined lives.

"Max."

She whirled on her heel, staring at him in shock. No, no, no…

"You really didn't think I'd come?"

She pulled out her phone. "You're violating your parole."

"You going to send me back to prison…Darlin?" he spat.

She felt her temper flare at him using Lucas' term for her. How him calling me that made me all warm and soft. How I always felt safe and loved with Lucas…not terrified in a parking lot. "Stay away from me, Kenny, or I will."

"Look at you…you do that to your hair to spite me again?"

"It's hair. My hair…and I like being blond. I wanted a fresh start."

"And you're whoring it up by being pregnant."

Taylor, she thought, I can't. Hitting 9-1 and looking back at him. "I'm hitting the second one in 10 seconds. Your call, Kenny."

"You won't."

"You want to go back to prison for parole and restraining order violations? Try me, Kenny."

"Mommy!" Taylor screamed. "Mommy!"

She watched in horror as the man scooped Taylor up and ran. "Help! He's kidnapping my daughter!"

Tay, her mind screamed as she hit the second one on her phone and ran the best she could in her state. Bursting into tears as one of the other men tackled him to ground and Taylor ran into her arms. "Oh, Baby, it's okay. I'm here."

"Mommy!" she sobbed, clinging to her. "Mommy, he tried to hurt me."

"You're safe, Kiddo," she said, fighting to keep her voice even. "You're safe with me."

"Hannah?"

She looked up, not letting go of Taylor. "Peter, thank you…I just…Oh, God."

"Security has him. The police are coming."

She nodded, feeling her world crumble. Kenny gone, he's not going to let us go. Not ever. "Good."

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max –**

"It's okay, Tay," Max promised, pressing her lips to her head. "You're safe. It's you and me."

Taylor snuggled in closer to her and pressed her head to her bulging stomach. "I want to go home, Mommy."

Not until Kenny is caught, she thought, the kidnapper he hired is singing. We are hanging in this hotel until… It's secure, I'm lucky I can afford to do this, even if I had to spill my guts about Kenny, our past, the whole thing to the police. They didn't seem shocked, I know they've heard worse. He can't get far. He's a criminal, parole and restraining order violations…god he knows Taylor is his, paternity or no paternity test. No court in the world, not even Bone, would…not after this. Know her grandparents, maybe. Damn it. "What if we order giant sundaes? Your little brother wants ice cream."

"I want you, Mommy."

Max squeezed her tighter. "I'm not going anywhere. He was a bad man but he's in jail. He won't hurt you, Tay."

"Will he hurt you? And baby Cooper?"

I'll kill him before he hurts you or Cooper. Cooper, she thought, Luc would have liked that. I just couldn't go with Lucas for this kid. Cooper Stewart…Cooper and Taylor. I'll give them the world. "No. We're going to stay here a couple of days, eat some junk food, go for a swim, maybe get our nails painted? What do you think, Kiddo?"

Taylor nodded. "Can it be two scoops?"

"It can be four. With all the toppings we can eat. We need to get Cooper used to ice cream."

Taylor giggled at that. "I love you, Mommy."

"Oh, I love you too, Tay. What kind of ice cream this time around?"

* * *

 **Kenny**

Damn it, Max, he thought, looking at her darkened and empty home. There is an unmarked car out front…even if she's not there. Where would she go? We have an injunction, so she can't leave. My daughter…She looked good. Even blonde and pregnant, I wouldn't have recognized her if I didn't know from far away. Blonde, she knows I hate her blonde and she grew it out so long. Her swollen stomach, with some sucker's kid in there. I should have taken Taylor from her bed, Max would have woken up and…she was early to the school. If she was just five minutes later…She's on her toes now. "You're both coming home with me."

* * *

 **Max**

Max looked across her hotel penthouse to the closed door where Taylor was playing with her recently delivered toys. "She can't hear us."

Lauren looked at her client. "The police haven't found your ex-husband, but I have my best person looking too, Hannah."

I really don't feel like Hannah right now, she thought, I feel like the whore that Kenny thought I was. "He wasn't always like this…we were really happy together…until I cheated on him. It spiraled, I really hurt him…that lead to the rest."

"He is in violation of his parole."

"I know. I'm sending him to prison for the second time."

"He's sending himself. He killed a man, tried to kidnap Taylor, and violated his parole."

Lucas…I wish he was here with me. I know he would have loved Taylor, even if she isn't his. I know he loved me enough to. If I didn't willingly jump into bed with him…blow off my marriage vows…destroy what was a great marriage. I'm still so screwed up. "I think we're staying here for a while. I feel more secure and…Ow. Damn it."

"Hannah?"

Max looked down and flinched at the water running down her legs. It's too soon…I have six more weeks. "I think my water broke."

* * *

 **Kenny**

Come home, Max and Taylor, he thought, looking around his set up under their basement stairs. Taylor's birthday as the alarm code? Really Max? I thought you'd be smarter than that. Come home to me.

* * *

 **Max**

Oh, he's perfect, she thought, cuddling Cooper. Early, but everything…Oh, look at him. "Hey there."

"Mommy?"

She looked up from where she was feeding Cooper in the hospital bed. "Hey, Kiddo."

Taylor ran from Lauren to her and looked at her little brother in awe. "Baby Cooper. He's out of your tummy."

"He wanted to come out and meet you, Tay."

Taylor giggled at that as she climbed up in the bed with her. "He's so little, Mommy. Was I that little?"

"You were beautiful, Tay. You still are. You want to hold him?"

She nodded, as Max placed him gently in her arms. I'm going to cry…my kids. Our little family. "I love you, Kiddo."

"Hannah," Lauren said, holding up her phone. "You three look adorable…picture?"

Max smiled at her lawyer and friend. I'm a mess, but oh, I want to remember this. "Yeah. Smile, Tay."

"Max?"

She froze at that, squeezing her kids tight. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"You're the lady that came to our house," Taylor said. "Mommy, you're holding me too tight."

I'm never letting go of them, she thought, we had a good thing going here. We were happy here. Taylor was oblivious to my past, her past. Loosening her grip on her. "Sorry, Kiddo."

"Oh, Max," Jill said, looking at Taylor and the newborn. "Congratulations."

She looked at Lauren. "They know him."

She looked at her client and friend. "They do? I'm Lauren Collins, Hannah's attorney. I would like to have a word with you both."

"Hannah?" Jimmy asked, looking at her. "What is going on?"

"I'm using my middle name," she said. "Kenny tried to kidnap Taylor and you're here too? Stay away from me and my kids."

"Are they going to try to take me and Cooper?" Taylor asked pressing into her. "Don't let them take me, Mommy."

"Cooper?"

"His name is Cooper."

Oh, Max, Jill thought, of course she named him Cooper…for Lucas. I saw how he looked at her. He would have loved Taylor like his own for her. He loved her, and I think Max loved him. "He's adorable."

She gulped, as Taylor burrowed next to her side and she shifted a drowsy Cooper in arms. The Brocks, Kenny…him trying to take Tay. Who else? I can't run… "Lauren, can we get security if they won't leave?"

"Max, really?"

"I just had a baby. I want to spend time with my kids."

* * *

 **The Brocks**

"She thinks we're part of Kenny trying to take Taylor. It was all over her face. She had a baby last night…On her own. Kenny just tried to have Taylor kidnapped…I don't think he's in his right mind. Her kids are adorable."

Lauren looked at the older couple. "I'm Hannah's lawyer and friend. I'm well versed on her relationship with her ex-husband."

"I can't call her Hannah," Jimmy admitted. Even curled up in bed with her kids, blonde and glaring at us, she's still Max to us. Wounded, concerned about Taylor and elated over her new son. Redhead and pregnant Maxine Lacos with her story and face splashed all over the news…not a blonde Hannah Stewart…I think she likes being Hannah. "We hadn't seen her and…We didn't know what Kenny was going to do."

Lauren looked at them. "Taylor is a wonderful child. Hannah is a fantastic mother. Cooper is a lucky little boy to be getting them both. Kenneth Lacos is a violent murderer who should still be locked away in prison."

"He wasn't always like that."

"Yes, her affair pushed him over the edge. It doesn't excuse his actions."

* * *

 **Max**

Security, money has its perks. Just until Kenny is caught, then I can relax. Looking at a sleeping Cooper in his sling, she smiled at her sleeping two-day old. All that strawberry blonde hair, she thought, oh I love him.

"Ms. Stewart?"

She looked up, smiling slightly at Andy. "Hannah, please."

"I did a sweep, we're perfectly safe here."

He nodded. "We have someone both front and back, and I'll here all night. You won't even see us when you're out and neither will your daughter."

"I really appreciate it."

He nodded and looked at Cooper. "He is adorable. Congratulations."

She smiled at that. "Yeah, he is. A few weeks early, but…he's pretty great."

* * *

 **Kenny**

She's reeling another one in with this Andy. Security, the best money can buy? He didn't find me here. Oh, Honey, he isn't coming between us. Of course, she named her bastard Cooper…that's going to change. We aren't having Lucas Cooper in our life.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

* * *

 **Kenny**

He smiled as he watched Max, Taylor and Cooper through the grates. My very lovely wife, he thought, she needs to ditch the blonde again. She is a very good mother, she does love Taylor and Cooper. Like I thought she loved me…nothing but a whore. Smiling to himself, she sent the security team away…just us, Honey. Time to pay.

* * *

 **Max**

"Diaper, Kiddo," Max said, handing Taylor back her homework. "Let me take care of Cooper and then we can work on these."

"Cooper is stinky."

Max wrinkled her nose. "I know."

"It's all the boob milk," Taylor said, giggling at the word boob. "Boob."

"Ah, you," Max sighed. "Just wait. Homework, Tay."

"I love you, Mommy," Taylor said, hugging her and kissing Cooper's cheek. "And Coop."

Coop, she thought, I like that. "I love you too…and you are the best big sister."

I'm lucky, Max thought, I'm not sure how I lucked out into these great kids. Swiftly changing Cooper's diaper, she kissed his forehead. "There you go, Cooper."

Scooping her baby back in her arms, she snuggled him close to her. I'd have a dozen babies…I love being a mom, albeit a single one. It wasn't my plan…but I like my life. I'm fortunate enough to have a trust fund…I can take are of them. Freezing she clutched Cooper closer to her, as she stared at a sobbing Taylor with Kenny's arm around her. No…

"Hi, Honey," Kenny smiled. "Put Cooper in his seat."

She clutched her son tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my wife and daughter."

"Mommy?" Taylor whimpered, twisting in Kenny's arms. "I want my mommy."

"It's okay, Tay," Max said softly. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Your mommy," Kenny scoffed. "Your mom is nothing but a lying whore. You're not going to end up like her."

"Mommy!" Taylor cried, biting his arm and running to him. "Mommy!"

A gun, she thought, pointed right at me. Pushing Taylor behind her, she stared at her ex-husband. "You're scaring her. You don't need that. We can sit. Talk. You don't want to hurt the kids."

"We're a family, Max."

"Of course, we are," she said softly. "I missed you."

"Put that bastard down."

She pressed her lips to a sleepy Cooper's forehead again. My baby. Nodding, she knelt down and handed Taylor her brother. "Can you do me a big girl favor?"

"How stupid do you think I am, Max? Put him in his seat and send Taylor back here."

"No, Mommy."

She settled Cooper in his seat, and hugged Taylor tightly. "He won't hurt you. He's not mad at you. He wants to get to know you. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

She shook her head, clinging to her. "No, Mommy. He's scary."

Max looked back at her ex. "Kenny."

"You did this."

She gulped. All this time, he…he waited until I sent security away. Until I felt safe and…No. "She needs to get used to you first."

"You need to pack."

"What?"

"We're going away, Max. We're going to put that money of yours to good use. You, me and Taylor."

"I'm not abandoning my baby."

"Like you abandoned me."

Murderer, she thought, he's out of his mind. Taylor and Cooper…keep them safe. "I didn't want to."

"And fix you," he continued, poking her in the chest with his gun. "I'm glad you lost your baby weight, but this hair, Honey."

She shook, as he unbraided her honey blonde hair and ran his fingers through it. I like my blonde hair, she thought, ow…he's pulling it. "I can dye it."

"You will," he continued. "You're all I thought about, Honey. Coming home to you."

You killed Luc. You bruised me…I'm not a whore. I need to protect my kids. "I wanted that too."

"We need to rename…Cooper if he's coming with us."

Never, she thought, just agree with him. Protect my kids. "Where are we going?"

He smiled at her, combing through her hair before kissing her. "You don't need to worry about that."

She stood still and tried not to burst into tears at his rough touch. "Okay."

"Come here, Taylor," Kenny said, as she hugged Max's leg. "Max, pick up your son. We're going upstairs."

* * *

 **Kenny – 5 Years Ago**

"You were the cop."

He looked up from his beige lunch. "So?"

"Who killed a man," he continued. "Cops don't do good here."

"I don't want any trouble."

"You found it."

* * *

 **Max & Kenny – Present**

"I need to pack Taylor's things," Max said. "And Cooper is going to need a diaper change and feeding."

"They can wait," Kenny said, staring at her in her leggings and sweater. "Undress."

For them, she thought, locked safely in their rooms. "We should get on the road."

"Honey," he smiled, combing through her hair. "I missed you so much."

"Kenny," she whimpered, as he slipped his fingers in her leggings. "Please, don't."

"You're my wife."

No, she thought, no, as he pushed her back on the bed. I can't take his hands on me. Oh, he smells…unshaven…how did he get in? I had security and…before? "Kenny, wait."

"I missed you."

She tried to wince as he kissed her again. "Stop."

"Undress," he said, shoving her back on the bed. "You spread your legs for everyone else."

Cooper, she thought, hearing him crying…loud enough to wake the dead. "Wait. He's wet and…the neighbors will hear him. If I don't change him."

"His name isn't Cooper."

"We can call him whatever you want," Max lied. I'll kill you before you hurt my kids. "But he's really loud when he's wet and…you can come with me and…then back to this."

He yanked her up, kissing her again and not letting go. "Let's go shut him up."

Don't cry. Don't scream. Cooper needs me. Bide my time. Kenny's iron grip on me. Tay has her tablet…maybe…she's five. I need to save her and not the other way around. "Hey, Kiddo. You have to let go of me."

"Who knocked you up?"

She bit her lip as she hovered over as her as she picked him up. "I need to feed him too."

"Who is his dad?"

"I don't know. He was tourist."

"You really are a whore. My whore of a wife."

"Hey," she said, bouncing him a bit. "How is my best boy?"

He kissed her neck, letting his fingers drift to her stomach. "Take care of him."

She settled down with Cooper, letting him latch onto her, as Kenny watched her carefully. It could have been us. If I…we would have been happy. Instead…oh I screwed up. I did this to him. "Kenny?"

Beautiful, he thought, she looks like an angel…even if she is a whore. A blonde whore. Even smiling as she feeds him… "How long does it take?"

Max stroked his soft hair. "Awhile…he's a good eater. I lose track of time with it…I did the same with Taylor."

"My daughter."

"You're sterile."

"That's not his kid, Max. She isn't black. You screw someone else five years ago?"

"No."

"Say it. Tell me she's mine."

She snuggled Cooper closer to her. She's mine…she won't know you. She won't know that violence. "Oh, Kiddo, gross."

"Max?"

"Can you pass me a rag?" she asked. "He threw up all over me…Oh, don't cry…I'm here. Hey, you don't have to cry. Ah, that's the smile I love."

"Max?" he pressed, as he watched her kiss his tears away as she wiped herself off. "Is he okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You done? Ah, that's my big boy."

"Max?" Kenny continued, as she burped Cooper. Effortless, he thought, she loves this baby. "Is he done?"

She glanced at him. "Yeah. I'm going to change him and…are we leaving tonight? I should pack him a bag. Lots of diapers and…He grows out of stuff so fast."

"Max," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she changed Cooper. My wife and children…we're a family now. Me and Max…she's home with me now. "Put him in his crib."

His hot breath on my neck and gentle hands…he killed Luc and pulled a gun on me in front of my kids. I think he was going to force himself on me earlier and I think he still is. No, be who he wants me to be. Be the person he married. "Okay."

He nuzzled her neck and slipped his hands into her leggings. "Max…"

He killed Luc…tried to kidnap Taylor. I need to get away. "Not in here. Let me put him down."

He kissed her cheek. "I've been waiting for them to leave."

"Who?"

"That security team you hired…they can't keep me from you."

She gulped, as she laid Cooper down. Watching me for that long…Three months? I should have moved them in forever…instead…no. "I suppose not. Where were you?"

He smiled and hugged her to him. "I watched you sleep."

Inside…they searched the house. Where…no…it doesn't matter. Get away from him now. "What do you want to do with me now?"

"Back to your bedroom."

She nodded, gulping back her tears at that. He went on and on about Luc raping me and he's going to…maybe it'll distract him, and I can…no. Keep him happy for right now. Taylor and Cooper. "Okay."

"Walk, Honey."

I hate you, she thought, I really do. "Kenny?"

"You're not getting out of this, Max."

"Just…don't hurt the kids. You can do whatever you want with me, but they never hurt anyone."

"They're our kids, Max."

She bit her lip, as his hands roamed lowered in her leggings. No… "Okay."

"I'll do what I see fit with you."

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max & Kenny – Present**

"Mommy!"

Oh, she thought, hearing Taylor banging on her locked door. "I can calm her down."

He shoved her back. "Stop with the excuses, Sweetheart."

"She's scared."

He pressed her against the wall. "Max, you need to learn your place."

Screw it, I can't just…he's going to kill me. I need to…incapacitate him. Get out with my kids and Tay has her tablet and… "You're hurting me."

"Good."

"The man I married wouldn't hurt a woman."

"You're not a woman. You're a whore."

"I'm not a whore! I screwed up and had an affair!" Max cried. "I didn't kill anyone you fucking lunatic!"

"Bitch!"

Grimacing, as his hands tightened on her she crashed her forehead into his nose and felt the sick sense of satisfaction as she heard a crack.

"You're going to regret that."

* * *

 **Kenny – 5 Years Ago**

Kenny groaned as he woke up in the prison infirmary. I can't move…beaten…a cop…narc. Beaten like I beat Lucas Cooper to death. Left for dead.

"Welcome back."

And cuffed to the bed. Prison…not at home, in bed, with Max. Who would just roll over and smile at me. Her touch, smells…how she woke me up some mornings. And then…with him. She threw it away. "What…"

"You've been out for a long time."

"I want Max."

The nurse looked at him and shook her head. "You need to rest."

* * *

 **Kenny & Max – Present**

No, she thought, wrapping the blanket around herself the best she could with her one cuffed hand. He…Taylor. Cooper. Kenny crashing around here. I can't…he hasn't yet. It's like he's teasing me with it. Is he…the man I knew would never…Take us away. And what? Force me to be his wife? Taylor his daughter? And Cooper…No.

"Max."

She glared at him with Cooper in his arms. My baby. Crying. "Is he hungry? Need a diaper change?"

"I changed his diaper. You need to feed this screaming brat."

"I need both arms for that."

He sat down next to her and hastily yanked her shirt up and undid her bra. "There. Take him."

She glared at him, his hand resting on her exposed stomach. Supporting Cooper the best she could, she felt the urge to kick him. "Eat up, Kiddo."

"You feel good."

"What do you want? If you want to be part of Taylor's life, you can. I'll talk to the lawyers, the judge, we can make this go away. We can stop this before it's too late."

"You sent me to prison for five years, Max. You lied to me about my daughter, didn't tell my family about her…you vanished. Changed your name. This hair…You're so lovely, Sweetheart."

She gulped, as his fingers explored her a bit more. "Are you going to rape me?"

He pressed his lips to hers. "You enjoyed it when he did."

"Lucas didn't," she started. No, don't fight with him… "I don't want to have sex."

"You're a whore, Sweetheart. It's all you enjoy."

* * *

 **Kenny - 5 years Ago**

Max, he thought, you did this to me.

"You were a cop."

Kenny looked at the warden, his beaten body aching. "Was."

He nodded. "Who beat his wife's lover to death?"

"Bastard slept with my wife and got her pregnant."

He nodded. "We have a problem with gangs in here. You can help be out and I'll help you out."

* * *

 **Max & Kenny – Present **

"If you want this to work," Max said softly. "I want to make it up to you…any way I can. Please don't force yourself on me."

"Marry me again."

"Okay."

"I have a home for us."

"I'm sure we'll love it there."

"Just us and our kids. Taylor and Joseph."

"After your father."

"Like we talked about."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her. Hmm…he was good at this. What am I thinking? He's out of his mind. Let him… "I think he's done…Oh, Kiddo."

Kenny pushed back as Cooper vomited all over Max and him. "What?"

She wiped his mouth with her sleeve and kissed his warm head. "You're okay. No tears…Oh…Kenny can you get me a towel?"

* * *

 **Kenny – 4 Years Ago**

"Cop," Warren spat, as the kick a recently returned Kenny in the showers again. "We know you're with the warden."

Kenny rolled on his back, his still healing ribs rebreaking at their kicks. "I'm not. I told him no."

"You're going back to him. Tell him you're in to snitch…and then you're with us, Cop."

"I just want to serve it out."

"You're with us, or you're dead."

* * *

 **Max & Kenny – Present **

"Mommy!"

Max wrapped her free arm around her the best she could. "Oh, Tay…Sweetheart. You're okay."

"I don't like the man."

Max looked at her five-year-old for a long time. She's free, mobile…Kenny is watching us. Listening, as I'm zip tied to this bed. Both arms now that I don't have to feed Cooper. Never Joseph. I should have made more friends and maybe someone would be looking for us. We're screwed…he's going to kill me. Taylor hugged her close and Max ached to hug her back. "He won't hurt you."

Taylor hugged her closer. "I want you and Baby Cooper, Mommy. Why are you tied up?"

"Your mom is a whore, Taylor. She isn't taking you away from me again."

Taylor clung to her. "No. I love Mommy and Cooper. Go away! Don't hurt my mommy or brother!"

"Tay," Max said calmly. "I need you to listen to me. You're safe. I love you so much. Kenny isn't going to hurt you. He loves you too…he's just new to our family. Can you show him what a smart and good girl you are? I'm right here."

"I want you to untie Mommy. Me and Cooper need her."

"Your mother is staying where she is until our trip."

"We aren't going with you," Taylor stated, glaring at him. "You're a jerk."

"That isn't nice, Kiddo," Max sighed. "We don't name call."

"Mommy," she sobbed, snuggling in closer to her and not letting go and she cut her zip ties with her safety scissors. "I don't like him."

Neither do I, she thought, and he was the man I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with. Oh, Tay with the scissors. Sliding her wrists out, she kept them behind her back. Until I broke him…destroyed us. But I don't deserve this. Taylor and Cooper don't… Oh, Tay… "He just wants to get to know you. Taylor?"

She slid off the bed and marched up to him. "Let my mommy go."

"Taylor!" Max cried as she punched her father square in the crotch and Kenny grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "Don't touch her!"

"I hate you!" Taylor screamed, kicking him again as Max jumped up and shoved him away from Taylor. "Mommy!"

"Run, Tay!" Max cried, as Kenny tackled her back to the bed. "Go!"

"You bitch!" Kenny yelled, slapping her hard across the face.

She spit on him, as he pinned her to the bed. "I hate you!"

"Filthy whore."

"Better a whore than a killer! You murdered Lucas!"

"He deserved it!"

"I loved him! I so wish he was Taylor's father and not you!"

"You love me, Sweetheart."

She glared at him, as she heard the kitchen door slam shut. Run, Tay, run. Get help… "I regret ever marrying you."

"You love me."

She gasped, as his fingers tightened around her neck. Run, Tay…save yourself. I can't breathe, she thought, this isn't the man I married. I don't want to die…I'm not going to die. I can't move…

He released her, pressing her into the mattress. "Death is too good for you."

She gasped for air. This isn't him… "What…what happened to you?"

"You."

"In prison!"

"I did what I needed to do. Cops don't last in prison, Sweetheart. The warden wanted me to snitch, the gangs know it…I fed them both what they wanted. You think you have money? You have no idea…You made me into a killer. Prison helped me refine it."

She felt her blood run cold at that. "You won't get away with it. You can kill me…the police know about you. Taylor saw you."

"Good-bye, Max."

* * *

 **Kenny – 4 Years Ago**

With them, Kenny thought, a gang…looking at his prison tattoos…it's the only way. Snitch…Gang member.

"We can get to your family. Your friends," Warren stated. "You screw us, it won't just be you that pay."

Kenny nodded. "They hate my guts anyway."

"You work for us…we can take out your bitch of an ex."

Max, he thought, ignoring the pain that still caused. Probably out there with his baby, spinning it so she was the victim in this…all that money she refused to touch. To use to help us. Selfish bitch…she'd use it for him. "She's a mother now…to his bastard."

"I have six kids out there with bitches."

I could have made it work…Max wanted to make it work. She was sorry. She wouldn't have gone back to him if I didn't push her away. "I got none."

He nodded. "Let's go. We have to distribute."

* * *

 **Kenny & Max – Present**

"Death is too good for you."

Max coughed and sputtered, as he threw her against the headboard. Gasping for air, she couldn't move, as he undid his belt. Run, Tay, run.

"You raised a monster."

She shuddered, as he bound her hands with his belt.

"My partner has Taylor if she left the house. He's not a good guy like me, Max."

She felt her heart stop. Taylor…

"I made a lot of friends in prison, Max."

Bad friends, she thought, oh god.

"You are staying here while I gather up our children. We're going on a little trip. Your survival, Wife, is dependent on your behavior and how well you get our daughter to accept our new life."

Max nodded, as he threw her back on the bed. "Okay."

"I love you, Max."

She shivered, as he stripped her down. No…

"I love you," he repeated before spitting on her stomach. "Don't go anywhere, Sweetheart."

* * *

 **Kenny – 3 Years Ago**

Kenny shoved the brick of cocaine at him. "Do it."

"It'll kill me!"

"You cheated us," Kenny said, shoving the block under his nose. "You stole from us."

"Please! I won't again!"

"Damn straight," Kenny growled, forcing him to snort.

* * *

 **Max & Kenny – Present**

"Mommy!" Taylor cried, as Kenny shoved her in the van with them. "Mommy!"

Taylor and Cooper, she thought, they're both okay. Crying, but not hurt. "You're okay. No tears, Taylor. You're fine. I'm right here."

"Shut up," Kenny said, looking at the kids. "Don't make me gag them, Max."

She looked up at him, as he fastened her seatbelt and zip tied her feet together again. No… I just wanted them to have a good life. Not this… "Tay, I need you to be a big girl, okay? We're going to be fine. Kenny, I need my hands…Cooper needs me."

"Not a chance, Max," he spat, slamming the van door.

She shifted the best she could with her bound hands and feet. "Hey Cooper. I'm right here, Baby. Oh, Cooper"

Taylor wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him in his car seat. "Mommy is hurt Baby Cooper. I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

I'll keep you both safe, Max thought, you're my world.

* * *

 **Kenny – 3 Years Ago**

Running drugs, he thought, the bodies in the shower. "I'm out of the loop, Warden."

He looked at his snitch with the tattoos and shaved head. "That isn't the rumor, Lacos. You moved up."

Kenny shook his head. "Palo killed Bacon and he…he got a bad dose of coke after that. I don't know where the drugs are coming from yet."

The Warden watched him for a long time. "If you want continue this partnership, you need to find out."

Corruption, greed, murder…why shouldn't I? My life is over. I'm in this gang for life…when I get out… I can never get out.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

* * *

 **Max & Kenny**

"How is my wife this morning?" Kenny said, wrapping her arms her from behind and kissing her cheek. "I hate waking up and not having you next to me."

Max let him squeeze her tightly and his hands roamed over her. "I wanted to cook you breakfast."

"It's criminal you look good."

Max bit her lip at that. Bastard. Cabin in the woods, no one is anywhere…it's just been the four of us for a month. I can't run…no place to go. He treats me like…like how we were. Like I'm his wife… dressing how he liked me. This girl next door…my hair back it's natural red. "Thanks."

"This smells almost as good as you look."

Sex, she thought, he's all over me. I can't even cry anymore when he…just go out of myself. "Do you want coffee?"

"I want you."

She closed her eyes. "The kids will be up soon."

"Turn around."

She turned to look at him, as he tugged down his pants. Oh…I just wanted to cook pancakes. Nope, I wanted to be living my life. Raising my kids…not this.

"On your knees."

She dropped down to her knees. I always hated this. Do not cry…Oh. "That's Cooper."

"No one here can hear him."

My baby, she thought, it hurts to hear him screaming. "He's wet and hungry. Just…later? When we have more time."

"Max," he said, pushing her back down as she tried to stand. "Do it now."

Cooper, she thought, hold on, Baby. Grimacing, she opened her mouth.

* * *

 **Kenny – 2 Years Ago**

Another body, he thought, for control of this prison and drug trade.

"Warren Bishop is dead," Kenny stated. Slit the bastards throat. "It's mine now, Warden."

"Good work. It's ours now."

"Ours?"

"The profits," the warden smiled. "You're not getting out of here for a long time, Lacos. We have an empire to run."

* * *

 **Max – Present**

I can't she thought, feeding dry and happy Cooper. Looking at her reflection, she sighed. Leggings, t-shirt, this red hair, my baby…my daughter not understanding any of it. "There you go."

"Mommy. I want to go home."

Me too, she thought, our nice little life. Instead we're being held here, forced to play family with Kenny. Taylor calling him Daddy…I hear it in her voice. She hates him. "Remember what we talked about?"

She nodded. "Be nice so he trusts us."

Not that there is anyplace to go. I don't know where he leaves the car. There aren't any roads. He always takes Cooper with him when he leaves…he knows I won't run without the kids. Nothing sharp. Nothing I can use as a weapon. He makes Taylor eat his food first. Think…even if I bit him while I…not enough time. "Right…Oh, Cooper."

"Baby Cooper."

Max smiled at that, as she burped him. He is the best baby…Taylor cried, was up every hour, and was so fussy…she is growing into such a smart and wonderful kid. Cooper, sleeps through the night, is all smiles and cuddles. I love them both. We have to get out of here. People in the woods…his people. Do I believe it? I think he got into something in prison…those are gang tattoos on his arms. Still? "He's lucky to have you, Tay."

"Max."

She looked up from them. "We were just finishing up."

He nodded. "We're going to town. Get Cooper ready."

She hugged her baby tighter. "We?"

"You and Taylor are staying here."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I love you, Max."

She gulped at that, standing with Cooper. "I love you too, Kenny."

He smiled at Taylor. "And I love you, Taylor."

She looked at her mom for a long moment. "I love you, Daddy."

* * *

 **Kenny – 2 Years Ago**

"You did this."

Kenny looked up from his cell, at the guards. "Did what?"

The wrenched the door open and dragged him to his feet. "The warden is dead. It's on you. You're not getting out of here."

Kenny smiled at that. "I don't want to get out. You think I killed him?"

"We know you were playing both sides."

"So, what? You want in?"

* * *

 **Max – Present**

"I hate him."

Max hugged Taylor tightly. "So, do I."

Two hours, she thought, that's all I have. He beat me the first three times I fought to get away and…then I settled into this. His perfect wife. Our perfect life. Making Kenny happy…he has my son. How am I going to do this? Short of killing him…he'll never stop.

"Don't cry, Mommy."

Max wiped her tears. I need to get out of here. He keeps the keys outside. By the van? What happens when it gets cold? He walks a different way every time…there has to be a path. Think, Max, think. You have one shot at this. "I'm not crying."

"Is he going to hurt you again?"

She shook her head. "No. He wants us to be a family, Taylor."

"But we're not."

Max hugged her tighter. We would have been…he's out of his mind. My plan. Vague and…I need to knock him out. Tie him up. Get my kids out…find the van. Drive. There has to be…One thing at a time. "Come on. Let's get lunch ready."

* * *

 **Kenny – Present**

Baby Cooper, he thought, that's what Taylor calls him. He is adorable. Max and I will have more…we'll raise our kids here. She won't leave me again.

"Come on, Son," he said. He is better than Taylor…Taylor is way too much like Max. Max is learning her place, even if it is just to protect her kids.

* * *

 **Max – Present**

She looked at Taylor happy with her video. If not happy, at least distracted. Get it together, Max. Save yourself…Looking at the belt and cast-iron pan, she grimaced a bit. One chance, Max, just one.

* * *

 **Kenny & Max – Present**

He leaned in and kissed her deeply on the mouth. "Our kids are asleep."

Max smiled at that. "They had a busy day."

"Undress for me."

I hurt, she thought, from all of this. Just let him do what he wants to me. A plan…it's a bad plan. I could stay…be the person he wants. Taylor would come around, Cooper wouldn't know better. We could be the family we were supposed to be…No. He's a murderer. He killed Lucas. He pulled a gun on me in front of my kid. I won't do this to them. "In the kitchen?"

"I love you like this."

Girl next door, she thought, in white lacey underwear, it's how he has always liked me. Simple, easy, clean cut…he hated when I went sexy. When I went against his image of me. When I wasn't his Max. She fiddled with her hair a bit and smiled at him. "On the counter?"

"You know the drill."

I hate myself, she thought, tossing her hair back and smiling at him. "Aren't you getting bored with the same thing? I was always good at surprising you in there."

"Did you surprise him in bed too?"

She held his gaze at that. "This is our fresh start. Just us and our kids."

He looked at her for a long time, as she unhooked her bra. "Max…"

"I'm right here. I'm yours."

"My wife."

She nodded, swallowing back her bile. "I've always been yours. I love you, I've always loved you."

He pushed her back against the counter and he pressed against her. "Come here."

She closed her eyes as he shed his clothes. One chance, only one chance…Save my kids. "I love you. Let me show you how much I love you."

"Max…"

She ran her fingers down his chest until she got to where he wanted her most. I'm going home. I'm getting my kids out of here. One chance, Max. Watching him close his eyes in pleasure at her touch, she grabbed the pan from under the stacks of non-perishable food her brought back to get them through the next few months here. No more. Smacking him on the head, she screamed as he went down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Chapter – Short and sweet**

* * *

 **1 Year Ago – Kenny**

"The whole operation is up there."

He nodded. A secluded cabin…a place I can bring her to. Punish her. It's perfect. "And my family?"

"We have no need to hurt your family if you follow our directions. Your ex? Why not?"

"I can take care of her. She deserves worse than a bullet in the head. I have plans for Max."

* * *

 **Present – Max**

"You are a fucking bastard!" she cried, smacking him again has he groaned. Grabbing the zip-ties he was so fond of using on her, she tightened them around his wrists and ankles as he groaned and cracked his eyes open to look at her. "I hate you."

"Max?" he groaned. "Wait."

"You fucking kidnapped me!"

"You can't leave."

"Where is the car? Where are the keys?" she demanded, picking up the pan again. "I'm taking my kids home."

"Max, wait."

"You're never touching me again."

"You're my wife!"

"Ex-Wife," she countered. "You murdered Lucas. You beat me, raped me, kidnapped my kids…Taylor is going to be in therapy for life. I don't know what happened to you in prison and I don't want to know. Me cheating on you is no excuse…not for this. I don't owe you my life."

"You need me."

"I did once…I loved you. I screwed up. It doesn't give you the right to do this. How do I leave?"

"You'll never know."

Max fought the urge to scream. "Then we'll walk."

"We're in the mountains, Max. No one around…you'll die out there."

She grimaced at that. Two hours round trip, when he takes Cooper. He knows I won't run if he has Cooper. Taylor would fight him; her face must be on the news…Cooper not so much. He changes and grows every day. Help. "You want us to die out there?"

"I want you here with me. Where you belong."

"You're insane."

"They killed my parents, Max."

She froze at that. "What?"

"I joined a gang. I ran drugs. I killed people in there…I crossed the wrong ones. They killed my parents. They're going to kill you."

"You're lying. You've been raping and beating me."

"You make me crazy. It's your fault."

"I wanted to make us work…you killed Lucas instead."

"You're a whore. But you're my whore. No one is killing you beside me."

"Aren't you sweet."

"Max, you can't leave. Think about your kids."

"They are all I think about. Where is the car? Where are the keys? I'm leaving, I'll send someone for you. If you don't tell me, we're walking, and I don't know how long you'll be stuck like this. Especially if we die out there. Try me, Kenny."

"Max!" he shouted, as she bound his zip tied hands to the radiator. "You can't do this."

"But what you've done to me is fine?"

"I tried to save you!"

"Where?" she demanded. "If you want to save me where?"

"Don't go into town. Go the other way. We ran our drugs through here…they're all on the take. Go, as far as you can. If I don't go down next week, they'll know something is wrong. Disappear. You have the money to. The keys…under the big rock by the porch. Max."

She glared at him, backing out of the kitchen. "Taylor! Get your coat."

* * *

 **Kenny – 1 Year Ago**

"Like what?"

"She had his bastard. I'm taking her daughter and her away…Max ruined our life. She put me in prison…it's her turn to be put in one of my making."

He smiled at that. "No one will even miss them."

"She's coming home to me."

* * *

 **Max – Present**

"Mommy?"

Don't cry, she thought, as she buckled her kids into the van. We're okay. "We're going home, Tay."

"He's a bad man."

He wasn't always, she thought, me cheating…no, it doesn't excuse this. "You never have to see him again."

"I love you, Mommy."

"Oh, I love you too, Kiddo."

"He won't hurt us?"

Max pressed her lips to Cooper's forehead before hugging Taylor tightly. "Never. We're going home. I love you so much."

"Max!"

"No!" she screamed, as he slammed her against the car. "Let me go!"

"You really think that zip ties?" he snarled. "You dumb bitch!"

"I hate you!"

He pressed his forearm to her throat, pinning her to the car. "I'm not too fond of you, Sweetheart. You did this."

I can't breathe, she thought, he's going to kill me. Taylor and Cooper…. he'll…they'll… "I can be who you want."

"You were the worst mistake I ever made."

I'm dying, she thought, he'll bury me out here. I loved him…it could have been so different.

"Whore."

Not a whore. We just never should have gotten married. Looking into his hate filled eyes. He's going to watch me die. He'll remember this.

"You destroy everything you touch."

I don't want to die, she thought, as the world began to blur around her. Gripping the keys tighter, one last chance, she drove them into his leg.

"Bitch!" he yelled as she stumbled back and gasped for air. "I'll kill you!"

No, she thought, as he threw to the ground again and climbed on top of her. I can't…his hands circling her neck. It wasn't supposed to end like this…

* * *

 **Kenny – Present**

He stared at the still body of his wife on the ground. "Max?"

"Mommy!" Taylor screamed, tumbling out of the van. "Mommy!"

Kenny stepped back as he watched his daughter cling to her dead mother. "Leave her, Taylor."

"Mommy!"

Max, he thought, the women I thought I'd love forever. The women who destroyed me. Her kids…Taylor is just like her, she'll destroy everything she touches. Cooper has a chance. Cooper, of course he named him Cooper. "Say good-bye, Taylor."

"You hurt my mommy!"

I killed your mommy, he thought, and I'll fix what she did to you. You'll be a good girl, Taylor. Not like her. "You don't want to end up like her."

"I hate you!" Taylor screamed. "You won't hurt me and Baby Cooper!"

"You little bitch!" Kenny yelled, as she bit him hard in the arm. Tossing her on the ground, he didn't see Max stir on the ground and open her eyes. "You'll regret that."

No, Max thought groggily, no. I can't play dead and…fight. Gripping the rock in her hand, one more chance, just one more. Stifling a scream as he kicked Taylor and her baby burst into tears. Taylor and Cooper…save them. I don't care about me…just them. Tay…Cooper…I can't move.

"You're just like your mother."

Taylor, Max thought, as he watched him pin her to the ground. No…Summoning all her strength she screamed.

* * *

 **Max – Reality**

She shot up in bed. A dream…nightmare? "Wow."

He stretched and gathered her close again. "You okay?"

She pushed back her hair and looked at his hand resting on her eight-month-pregnant stomach. "Yeah…weird pregnancy dream."

He kissed her, smiling at his wife of 10 years. "Care to clue me in?"

She leaned back against his chest, feeling safe and secure in his strong arms. "It just…I can't even explain it. I was me, a different me…I had a different life…it ended with me…with me being killed."

"That is dark."

"I know…I'm so glad I'm home with you and the kids."

A stay at home mom, he thought, she was always meant for better things. She never flinched, never wavered through it all. The one person who stuck by me, we built a life, and I regret nothing with her. The love of my life. "I'm glad you're here too. Ah, the peanut is moving."

She smiled sleepily at him. Our third one. "She is."

"He."

"We'll see."

He tugged her closer, kissing her cheek. "Get some rest. I love you, Darlin."

"I love you too, Lucas."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
